Missing scene in The Deathly Hallows
by JessicaLaurenWeasley
Summary: We all know that Ron and Hermione went to go get Basilisk fangs in the Chamber Of secrets, but haven't you ever wondered what happened? RxHr
1. Ron, you're a genius!

Ron stared out into space trying to think of something, anything really. They were in the middle of the war and he couldn't even think of anything to help them through this! It was harder than saving ginny from the Chamber of Secrets. Wait a second....

"The Chamber Of Secrets!!!! Hermione! The Chamber Of Secrets," Ron yelled excitedly. Hermione gave him a blank look of confusion until a familiar sense of realization came over her. The basilisk fangs! They would destroy the Horcruxes!

"Of course! Ron you're brilliant," She replied while she smothered him in a giant hug. Hermione was awed at Ron's idea. She hadn't even thought of that! How stupid of her, how dreadfully stupid. At least Ron had thought of it or they'd both be at a complete loss.

Together they set off to the abandoned girls laboratory. When they arrived they were greeted with, strangely enough, silence. Complete and utter silence. How unusual.

"Where's Moaning Myrtle," They both asked simultaneously, thinking the same thing. Ron chuckled a bit while hermione merely giggled, they needed all the humor they could get at times like these. They slowly walked towards the bathroom, but Ron came to an abrupt stop.

"What is it," Hermione asked worriedly but also a bit irritated. Ron pointed to the snake inscription on the sinks.

"You have to speak Parsletounge for this to work! I completely forgot! I'm suck an idiot," He exclaimed defeated. How could he forget about the key part for this to work?

"Ron! You are NOT an idiot. You got us this far didn't you? It's better than nothing. You'll just have to try. Haven't you heard Harry say it a quite a few times before? If anyone can do this, it's you," Hermione countered his defeat with determination.

Ron looked at Hermione for a moment before speaking the language that sounds gibberish to everyone but Harry and Voldemort. They both waited with anticipation. Just as they were about to think of something else the sinks changed into an elaborate set-up. There was now a large gaping whole in the center of the sinks.

"You did it," Hermione yelled happily, but as she looked down the whole she began to tremble, she hated heights and Ron knew that.

"I'll go first," He stated firmly, but soon regretted it as a look of worry and fear shaded her eyes.

"No! Can't we go together? Please," She pleaded. It was one thing to be jumping down a pitch black whole, but to jump down a pitch black whole alone? Hermione didn't think so. Ron immediately shook his head, trying to make her not feel anymore fear than she had to. They gave each other one last look and then jumped, hoping for the best.

**Okay! So this was my first Harry Potter Fanfic. I really hope i didn't let you guys down. HP is a huge thing to live up to. Anyways! If you want me to continue this can you review? please and thanks :)**


	2. Hermione's gone mad

"Ouch," Ron exclaimed when Hermione landed on top of him. She smiled sheepishly and slowly went to get off of him. Ron wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive motion which then led to a *Smack* and another "Ouch!"

"Lead the way Ron, I have no idea where we're going," She told him. Ron gulped at the new found pressure put on his shoulders. He never did like being responsible for things, especially things that were going to save the Wizarding world. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, insuring her safety, and slowly crept towards the barrier of rocks that separated him from Harry and his sister years ago.

The rocks weren't as close together as they once were, so it was possible for them to squeeze through the little space that was left. Ron went first so he could discover what was on the other side. After given the okay from him, Hermione slowly crawled in between the rocks.

"Are you sure this is right," She asked tentatively, trying not to anger him or demolish what little confidence he had. He gave her a look as if to say "trust me" and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes at most, they found the dead basilisk skeleton. Together they yanked and pulled most of the fangs, only leaving a small number of them inside the mouth.

Once both sets of arms were full they set them down into a pile and Ron pulled out Hufflepuff's Cup and gave it to Hermione.

"What am i supposed to do with this," She asked him dumbly.

"I figured since you hadn't had the experience of destroying a horcrux yet, you should do this one."

"Ron... I can't do this," Hermione said distraught and disappointed in herself.

"Hermione I'm right here if you need me, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

She gently placed the cup on the ground and grabbed a basilisk fang. As she approached it, the cup suddenly lurched to the right. "What the...", she walked towards it and this time it didn't move but instead it started to whisper to her. She strained to hear what it was saying,

"_Hermione Granger! You filthy mudblood. Why do you try to do good in school if you'll fail in life later? Sure you can memorize books but you have no common sense." _

"Hermione! Don't listen, just stab it!"

"_Aw, did i make the poor mudblood cry? Good thing no one will care. Especially Ron, he's to busy with a pretty girl, Lavender."_

"No! Hermione you know that's not true! Mione! Listen to me, focus on my voice. None of this is true, it's all a lie, just stab it! Trust me."

"_You're really going to listen to him? You're more dumb than I thought you were. He's lying, he wants you to kill me so you'll have no one. No one!"_

"You're right, I have no one." She whispered to herself, almost inaudibly. Tears slowly cascaded down her cheeks as she led herself to believe that no one loved her or cared for her.

"_That's right dear, Harry and Ron only keep you around because you're the brains. They really can't stand you. Especially Ron, he-"_

"NO! Hermione Jean Granger! Do not listen to that thing! Stab it! Stab it Hermione!"

She looked up at him, snapping out of her trance and realized what exactly was happening.

Hermione raised her arm, holding the basilisk fang and slammed it down with as much force as possible into the cup again and again. Ron slowly walked up to her and gently pried the fang out of her hands. " 'Mione, you okay?" He asked quietly with concern. He'd never seen her so...emotionally distraught. "Yeah", she sniffled as her tears died down, "That felt good," she laughed.

Ron looked at her incredulously, "Are you sure you're okay? You're acting mad,". She just kept giggling, which in turn made Ron chuckle. A few minutes later, the laughing died down. "Umm, Hermione?", Ron asked. "Yeah?"

"How in the name of Merlins pants are we going to get out of here?"


End file.
